Is This Real Life?
by BlackTwilightRose
Summary: Fans of D. Gray Man, Sarah and Mandy find themselves the accommodators of innocence and are brought back in time to the 19th century. There they join with the Black Order to fight the Millennium Earl while trying to figure out why they were taken there.


_Since the beginning, the Millennium Earl has created Akuma to serve as his weapons in the destruction of humans. Laughing at God, he selects a few of the Lord's creations to destroy the others. Grief, sorrow, and loneliness- these naturally felt emotions created by loss is what the Millennium Earl uses to persuade humans to create an Akuma. However, God selects a few to serve as his holy crusaders. These people became known as exorcists, those who accommodate the Innocence and use their very own Anti Akuma Weapon to fight evil. Eventually The Great Battle came, as it was inevitable. The battle of the Millennium Earl with his Akuma and the house of Noah battling to the death with the exorcists had the fate of the world riding on the outcome. But something went wrong. The man whom was given the task of recording this story of the earl and the exorcists perished. All that is known is that the battle went wrong and the Millennium Earl, his Akuma, and the family of Noah vanished to a hidden place across an ocean. There they were doomed to sleep for all eternity. But fate has its own plans. Long forgotten Innocence ends up in the hands of two unwitting exorcists and when the Earl awakes it is up to them to save the world. They are the last exorcists, and they must rely on their strength, wits, and raw talent to keep the world safe. Only they have the power to save the world-_

"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?"

"YAH I LIKE WAFFLES!"

"DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?"

"YAH I LIKE PANCAKES!"

"DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?"

"YAH I LIKE FRENCH TOAST!"

"DO DO DEEDO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL!" Sarah Hael laughed as she spun in a circle. Some other people in the small local park looked at her, but went back to whatever they were doing. Her long brown hair whipped around her face when she stopped, and as she tried to get the curly locks back into order, her friend Mandy Meiyotoai , who had been singing back to her, laughed and hugged her friend.

"You're such a good singer ane chan," Mandy said, using the Japanese term for older sister. She made sure to switch her normally medium pitched voice to a high, chibi sounding voice. This was met by a squeal from her friend.

"Eeeeeeeee! You're so cute imouto chan!" She usually called her friend by the Japanese name for younger sister, even though they were only a few months apart. They did have a small height difference that Sarah never let her friend forget. When she stopped squealing and pulled away from her friend she patted her pockets. "All right short stuff, where did you put my phone?"

Mandy looked hurt. "What am I, a simple cut purse? You think that little of me? I... I thought we were friends..." She trailed off and turned away so her so called friend didn't see more than a hint of her tears. Her long, mid back length hair swung as it hung from a neat bun. There was a chopstick that went through the center horizontally, and a green jewel on the side seemed to flash in the light as its it's owner cried.

Sarah resisted an urge to squeal again and tried to look serious. "I know you're not going to keep it, I just need to know where it is. My mom would kill me if I lost my iPhone."

Mandy turned around, smiling widely with no trace of tears. Her smile widened as she took out her own phone and speed dialed her friend. Sarah jumped when her phone started vibrating and playing the first D. Gray Man opening in her back pocket.

"How did you do that?" Sarah asked.

"It's easy! I'm just that good!"

"Ok, but why do you always have to do that?" But she knew the answer before her friend said it.

"I was bored and it seemed like a challenge. But that's not important. Since when is that your ring tone?"

Sarah smiled. "I love the song. I just wish there was an end to the manga..."

"I know. I would give anything for it to be completed. When I get to the end anyway." Mandy sighed. "But there's no use complaining is there?"

"Yah..." She fingered her necklace. It was a metal beauty, a snow flake that had always reminded Mandy of a compass rose. She slipped the chain off from around her neck. "Although, I'd give anything to see the end. I would give anything just to see how or IF they beat the Earl." She held the snowflake with her thumb forefinger. "And if I could be in the action, this would be my anti akuma weapon."

Mandy smiled. "Wouldn't that be something, to fight akuma alongside Allen and the others."

"A lost exorcist, eh?"

The girls turned around and saw The Millennium Earl and the House of Noah.

"I'm glad we found you," said Road. "I feel as though I slept for ages, and I need someone to play with."

Mandy squealed at the sight of one of her favorite characters, but as she stepped forward to praise the flawless cosplay Road grabbed Lero and stood on him so her feet were level with Mandy's shoulders. She leaned forward so she was looking down on Mandy, forcing the girl to tilt her head up. Road smirked when she saw the fear on the girl's face.

"Y- you can't be... How'd you do that? I don't see-"

"Wires? Oh no, I assure you, this isn't a game. Although I could use a good game to reenergize." She looked around. "We HAVE been gone a while haven't we? Buildings that touch the sky, metal... things racing around. I even saw a flying machine in the sky. I think I can have a lot of fun here."

Sarah stepped forward and pulled Mandy away from Road. "If this is fake we have a seriously dangerous group of people in front of us. I've read about cases like this, the attackers take on the persona of characters they respect and sometimes worship."

Mandy looked at the evil grins that the group wore. Road seemed to be very amused as she strained to hear what the girls were saying. Mandy's eyes traveled to a struggling and muttering Lero. "And...?"

Sarah bit her lip. She loved the Manga, and if this was real it was a dream come true. But for THESE characters to appear before them... She hadn't wanted to say the rest of her thoughts, even if Tyki (who was smoking hot in person in her delighted opinion) was one of her favorite characters. She was the only one of the two that had finished the manga, and yet- "Mandy, I don't need to say it. You've seen enough to know that if they are real-"

The Earl laughed. "IF we're real?" He motioned and an akuma came out of nowhere. "I hate to break this to you children, but we are very, very real."

The girls backed away slowly, both finally knowing now that these were not humans in a cosplay. Sarah began to mutter under her breath "Why them? Why couldn't it be Allen? Is he here too? I just want Allen to be here to save us!"

Mandy looked over at her friend and her eyes went to the snowflake in her hands. But what she saw scared her. "SARAH! Y- your necklace!"

Sarah looked down at the necklace she was still holding. It was glowing a faint green that kept getting brighter! When Mandy looked back at the Akuma, Sarah noticed her friend's prized possession. "Mandy! Your chopstick! It's glowing too!" The light from the two items continued to grow until it nearly engulfed the two frightened girls.

"What?" Screamed the Earl "What's going on? Akuma! Shoot them! NOW!"

The Akuma coming forward and firing at them was the last thing the girls saw before the light consumed them.

Sarah and Mandy were still holding on to each other for dear life when the light suddenly vanished. When they opened their eyes were shocked to find that they were in an alley instead of the park. There was no sign of the Earl, the super humans or the akuma. They could hear the faint noise of people laughing and talking, but from their position far back in the alley they couldn't see anything of the street. The one thing they couldn't hear were-

"Cars." Said Sarah. When Mandy looked at her questioningly she continued to say "I can't hear any cars. Isn't that odd?"

"That's odd? Well I suppose it is but I think that whole glowing fiasco is a whole lot crazier."

Sarah nodded. "Yah... Stand back, I want to try something."

"What are you-"

"I have a hypothesis." Mandy nodded and backed up. When she did Sarah took a deep breath, held up her necklace, and shouted "INNOCENCE TRANSFORM!" In the blink of an eye the snowflake that could originally sit in your palm grew about to 3x3 feet. Each tip looked as if the smallest touch would draw blood, and the beautiful weapon shown like it had just been polished.

Mandy stared in awe as her friend held the solid metal giant with two fingers. "Let me see!" She said excitedly, but when her friend handed it to her the weight was so intense that she fell to her knees, but she got used to the weight. "Whoa, that's heavy!" Sarah quickly picked up her weapon, but couldn't understand why her friend reacted the way she did. The giant snow flake felt so light to her. "It must be because I don't accommodate it," Mandy said as she got up and massaged her hurt hands. "But I have an idea of what I do accommodate." She smiled and took out her chopstick. The green jewel glittered as her hair fell out of its bun and Sarah took a step back." Here goes nothing. INNOCENCE TRANSFORM!"

Suddenly the chopstick she held became a beautiful halberd. The pole was as tall as her, the ax head was concave and the spike on top was long and sharp. The hook on the side opposite the axe head was short and menacing. It was all made of a black metal with a deep green cloth grip. Two green jewels were at the top, one on each side in between the axe head and blade. It was fearsome and elegant, frightening yet lovely. Sarah reached out to hold it, but got the same results that Mandy had with her weapon. It was so heavy she had a hard time holding it and almost fell forward when trying to hand it back. "Are you ok?"

"Yah. I guess I should have known better after what happened to you. I just wanted to-"

"GIDDY UP!"

Sarah and Mandy looked toward the end of the alley. They could hear a horse whine and the sound of wooden wheels on cobble stones. "Where are we?" asked Mandy, more to herself than to Sarah. "I was so caught up with the innocence... I mean it's amazing we have it don't get me wrong, but we need to figure out where we are."

"We won't know until we go to find out!" Sarah started walking to the entrance of the alley with Mandy only one step behind. They gasped when they saw what was there. Old style buildings sat up and down the street, women wore dresses that went down to their feet and the men wore fine coats and hats.

Mandy smiled widely and ran out onto the sidewalk. Her attire of jeans and a t-shirt earned her several gasps but that didn't stop her. She examined buildings, dresses in the windows of stores, and even stopped people on the street to ask them their names or even closely examine their clothes and shoes. Sarah smiled at her friend's antics. She slowly began to look around. She could understand why her friend was excited. This was either a flawless remake, it they were actually in-

"England!" Mandy grabbed her friend by the hands and spun her in circles. "But not JUST England!" She stopped spinning and pulled Sarah back into the alley. She sat on her knees but kept bouncing. Sarah chuckled and kneeled as well. She knew what was coming but let her friend say it. "This is England in the 19th century. Judging by the dress styles and shoes, I'd say late 1800s, no earlier than 1850."

Sarah smiled and tousled her friend's hair. "Well look at you, my little historian in training. All I knew it that it was the 1800s."

Mandy suddenly became serious. "You know what this means don't you? If we really are back in time... I normally wouldn't believe this, but that Akuma back home..."

"I know. It's hard to believe, but we have to accept it. We're back in time and the D. Grey Man manga must be part of history. There's only one thing to do now."

Mandy nodded. And they simultaneously said "We need to find the Black Order!"

And so they began to walk. They weren't sure where they were and whenever they asked how to find the Black Order people would either laugh or ask if they were sane. Mandy and Sarah realized how scandalous they must look. Girls in pants and shirts that hugged their curves was blasphemous during this era, and it was earning them all the wrong kinds of attention. Men would either scold or whistle and women would laugh or scoff. Soon it began to grow dark and the stream of people slept went into their own houses. When the two grew tired and went to an inn to ask if they could work for a night's stay there they were sent away. The owner took one look at the two odd looking girls and turned them away, assuming they were troublemaking street rats.

"This is bull shit!" Said Mandy when they were back outside in the cold air. "It's not like we can help it, we don't have any money to buy new clothes!"

"Aw, isn't that sad," came a voice from behind them. The girls turned and saw two men with evil grins. One had a top hat on his light blonde hair, but it was lopsided. He had a nice buttoned up brown overcoat and black pants. The other had an unbuttoned black coat, and scarf. His blonde hair was messy. The two men seemed obviously interested in the girls with the form fitting clothes. "Why don't you come with us?" Asked the man in the top hat.

"Yah," said the second man "If you need money that bad, show us a good time and we'll pay you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a descent sized pouch full of money. He bounced it and they could hear the money jingle.

"No," said Mandy off handedly "I think I'd rather die I slow death than go with you."

Sarah nodded and protectively put her arm around her imouto chan. _This is going to be a tough one. We have to get out of here and find the order!_

The man in the top hat pulled out a knife. "Well that can be arranged. Now why don't you walk over to that house over there?" He roughly nudged the girls toward the indicated house.

Mandy looked from side to side, but there was no one there to help them. She knew the two of them would never be able to out run the men. Each man grabbed a girl and pulled them into the house. It was musty, tacky, and all the drapes were pulled closed. When the man in the scarf let go of Mandy, she immediately turned to him and delivered a high kick to his jaw. He roared angrily and lashed out again and again, but couldn't land a hit. Suddenly she was behind him with her halberd. When he turned his eyes grew wide. "What are you, a ninja?"

"Oh, so because my dad's from Japan, that means I'm a ninja?" She thought about that and smiled. "Hmmm, I do like the sound of that."

"Mandy, stop showing off to the perverts," said Sarah. When Mandy turned she saw her friend on the other man's shoulders covering his eyes with her hands as he ran blindly and clawed at her trying to get her off. She laughed evilly. "This is what you get you lecher! Threaten my imouto chan and I and you DIE!"

Mandy shook her head. "I can't show off but you can play?" She took her innocence and hit the man she was fitting in the forehead with the shaft of her halberd. He fell to the ground knocked out. "That's not fair ane chan!" She shot her friend her famous kicked puppy look.

Sarah sighed. "You know I can't say no to that." She jumped off the guy, transformed her innocence, and hit him lightly over the head. However, the weight was so awful that he was knocked out cold. "The bastard's lucky I held back on that, I guess I still don't quite know just how heavy this is for others." She looked over at Mandy who was sitting on the floor looking sullen. "What's wrong? We beat them didn't we?"

"I should have known." Said Mandy gloomily. "I thought we'd have a hard time, being two young girls alone in this time period, but this... Sarah, we won't be able to do anything. So few rights, pervs like this, and we probably won't be able to go anywhere together without people asking a thousand questions or throwing us out thinking we're prostitutes or thieves or something."

Sarah thought about this. What her friend said was true, but what could they do about it? She snapped her fingers. "The answer is obvious. One of us has to pretend they're a guy."

Mandy stared at her. "Do you think it would work? Which one of us would be the guy?"

Sarah thought for a bit. "Probably me. I mean, we have to use our strengths. I study psychology, so I can say I've been training at the new institutions that are being built in this time period. You use adorable-ness to persuade people, so you'd have to be the girl so you can get your way or throw off suspicion."

Mandy nodded. It made sense. She stood up and gave Sarah her prize winning smile. "You better buy me flowers little mister!" She then dragged her friend up the stairs of the house to see what clothes the two men had that they could use. After a few minutes of looking they found the perfect outfit.

Seth Hael walked down the street, feeling devious. Though it was dark and few were out, he would sweep off his top hat to women that he passed when they're eyes would linger and he seemed to sparkle as he says the perfect compliment. He even shakes random men's hands when they looked twice at his feminine look but masculine attitude and attire. His black pants had a silver lining at the bottom and in his vest was a silver pocket watch. A thin, blood red ribbon tie could be seen tucked under the collar of a white shirt. The white shirt was barely visible because Seth wore a black trench coat, making his outfit almost totally black with the bit of red. On his head was a top hat, and his hair was in a ponytail. He looked mysterious but his smile was inviting. He was the perfect man, but unfortunately for the ladies he was actually a girl.

Sarah smiled and bowed to a couple as she held the door of a store she was also going to enter for them. "After you," 'he' said. The voice had a faint hint of an English accent, as was always the case when she attempted to speak in a male voice. Sarah entered the dress shop and frowned a bit. While digging around the would-be-rapists' house they found out that the two men were brothers and had quite a bit of money stashed away. Combining that with the money in the man's pouch, they had enough to last a while. Now Sarah just had to pick up some supplies. She looked around the quaint dress shoppe and found a deep red dress with a black sash that would be perfect for Mandy to wear. Sarah bought a petticoat, knowing they are popular at this point in time. Mandy wouldn't mind, hated dresses but loved wearing ones that unfurls when she spun. This dress would be perfect. She also bought a pair of high heels, although she went to great lengths to get the shortest heals she could find since her friend tended to trip with very step when she wore those accursed shoes, though she knew quite a bit of their history. "What did Mandy say a while back? I believe that at this point in history heels are making a comeback fashion wise, but now almost exclusively for women. Although Kanda looks so feminine I could easily see him in heals." Chuckling to herself, she paid for her things and left the shoppe.

Mandy hummed to herself as she stabbed a coat rack and examined the puncture. "Hmmm, that was better I guess." She sighed and pulled the spike of her halberd out of the wooden rack. "I'm so BORED! why's Sarah able to go but not me?" She drew back her energy and the halberd turned back to the chopstick. She put a bun in her hair, not needing a mirror. She had done this enough times to do it decently without looking. She flopped down on the floor. Here she was, living her two greatest dreams. She was meeting some of her favorite manga characters AND back in time, able to study history actually IN the time period. Her heart was racing and she couldn't help but bounce a little. "I'll be able to meet Allen and Lenalee and Kanda and Lavi." She squealed. "And I can help out in the science department!" There was a knock on the door, and Mandy scrambled up quickly to get the door. There was Sarah, with her back to Mandy.

"Sarah-"

"No no, not Sarah. Seth." 'Seth' turned around and held out a bouquet of flowers. Reds blues purples and yellows in a beautiful arrangement. "You wanted flowers my lady?"

Mandy took the flowers and laughed. "I was only kidding! But, oh they're beautiful!"

"I'm only sorry it took so long to get back, I had to show the florist how to properly arrange flowers." She walked in and set down a bag a stuff she bought. First she pulled out the dress and handed it to Mandy. "I made sure to get you one that flares out when you spin."

"Really? Domo arigato gozaimas yo!" *****

Sarah smiled. "I thought you'd like it. I unfortunately also got you heels." She pulled out the black shoes and gave those to her friend as well.

"Shit I forgot these things were making a comeback. Hey, do you think it's possible to go back farther in time and stop the ancient Egyptians and Greeks from first wearing them?"

"Probably not. Anyway I also got a wig for myself." She pulled out a wig with the same shade of brown as hers; however it was obviously for a girl. "I know the hair is long, but I was thinking you could cut it for me. They didn't have anything that I would even be caught dead in."

"Fair enough. What else is in the bag?"

"Just some food. I don't trust any food we find in here. Those weirdoes probably have some 19th century date rape drugs. Have they woken up yet?"

"Nah, they're still out cold in the bedroom." Mandy's face grew worried. "Sarah... what will we do with them? They're dangerous and I don't think we could have taken them if we didn't have our innocence. What if they go after defenseless girls? What if they already have?"

Sarah smiled. "I'm way ahead of you. I've located the police station, and we can go down there as soon as we're ready."

Mandy smiled and they got everything together. Sarah bound her chest with some cloth she picked up while she was out. After Sarah finished Mandy went to work cutting the wig's hair. When she was done the hair was about chin length, choppy, and had a cute bed head appearance, not looking too feminine but it could go either way. Soon Mandy was ready in her dress and the girls set out, Mandy tripping in her shoes the entire way. Eventually, Sarah offered Mandy her arm out of fear if her friend falling and killing herself.

It didn't take long get to the police station. When they walked inside it was obviously a hectic day. People were running everywhere and angry shouts could be heard from the room marked "chief". 'Seth' walked up to a man in a desk holding Mandy in 'his' arms as if to comfort her.

The man looked at the two from above his paper work. "Can I help you two?"

"Yes," said Seth "I'm here to report a kidnapping with intent to abuse."

Mandy looked at the man with scared pleading eyes. She drank in every aspect of his face, looking for his character. His face remained hard. _Ooo a challenging. Good. I need to hone my skills anyway._ "Please sir, I don't want others to be in danger," she said truthfully.

He nodded but still looked unmoved. "Alright, follow me." they went into a windowless room with only two chairs and a table as furnishings. Seth pulled out a chair for Mandy and stood behind her while the man sat on the other side of the table. The man took out a piece of paper and a pen. "Now tell me exactly what happened."

"Well," Seth began, "my family is taking a trip through England for sightseeing. My sister and her friend who came with us," 'he' motioned to Mandy "decided to walk around and visit the shoppes as the rest of us settled into the inn. They-"

"Let me get this straight," said the man "you let two young women, not even sixteen-"

"They're only a year younger."

"Don't interrupt! You let them go walking around before dark? Unaccompanied?"

"I'm sorry sir," said Mandy quietly "We didn't mean to go too far off, but we got horribly lost and no one would help us. Then as it was getting dark..." Mandy chocked up, apparently too distraught to continue.

"See what you caused!" yelled Seth. 'He' knelt down and hugged Mandy. "There there now, don't be sad."

"And where is the other girl?" asked the police man suspiciously.

"She's at the inn of course! She was too distraught to come."

"Very well. So the men kidnapped the two girls and took them too their home?"

"Yes," sniffled Mandy.

"How did you get away?"

"Well, we attacked the men."

"... are you serious?"

"Well of course!" Mandy was staring to get angry. "My friend and I work well together and took them down."

"Uh tall were they?"

"About 6 feet four inches. Why?"

_Sarah swallowed, trying to keep her temper. I should have known this would happen. A feminist sent back to the 1800s? All that's left to do is pray she doesn't bite this guy's head off! Hell, I might help her! I'll teach that sexist jerk to talk like that!_ "Sir," she said coldly "I've personally trained the two in self-defense and attack, so I'll ask you kindly to not patronize us."

He shook his head in disbelief and left the room. Before Sarah could warn Mandy to watch her step an angry voice came from outside the door.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S URGENT? I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A MURDER CASE!"

Mandy and Sarah were taken back. "Sarah," said Mandy quietly, thinking hard "Does that voice sound familiar to you?"

"Shhhh! I'm trying to listen to what the other guy says."

But he was speaking far more quietly so the girls had to strain to hear only a few words.

"...odd couple...strange kidnapping...got way...fishy...please come!"

"FINE! You there, albino, stay where you are! I'll be right back!"

Mandy shot up "Albino? That voice! Sarah, the police chief is-"

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said a new man as he walked in.

Mandy sat back down and looked at Sarah, trying to communicate her thoughts. However, she didn't need to. Sarah smiled at the chief and shook his hand. "It's no trouble, sir. I hear you have a murder case. Tell me, does it have anything to do with the cursed church near the train station?"

"Why... yes actually. We have a suspect but we got nothing on him."

Sarah nodded as she looked into the face of the police captain from the first episode of D. Gray Man.

After talking with the police for some time the two finally were able to leave. Men from the station would be going to the house to take in the perverted kidnappers so Sarah and Mandy were free to go. They immediately took off for the train station.

"Ok," said Mandy "Her house is by the church which is by the train station. All we need to do is get there and help Allen stop the Akuma."

"Do you think that will convince belong to take us to the Black Order?"

"I think so. He's a nice guy; just having Anti Akuma Weapons should be enough for him."

"That's true. Hey, I was wondering how you knew it was the captains before you saw him?"

"Well, his voice was familiar. When I was watching the first episode for the first time I thought he was hilarious and hoped he would be a recurring character. But then... Well anyway, when he said something to an albino I thought it must be Allen so that means we are during the time when the series starts."

And so the girls headed to the church, constantly having to ask which way the train station was.

Finally they could hear the sound of a train coming. It was coming from the general area they were heading, causing the girls to cheer. They picked up the pace and clutched their innocence. Finally they stood in front of the abandoned church and could see the train coming. Sounds of battle could be heard from the building as guns were firing wasted bullets at the Akuma.

"Oh no!" Cried Sarah over the roar of the train. "They already started! INNOCENCE TRANSFORM!" With a flash of green light she tore the snowflake from her neck and it grew to its true, unrestricted size. The train passed bye, but they didn't see a figure leap from the train. They were running to the door when a little boy, no older than twelve, sidestepped in front of them, forcing them to come to a stop.

"Hello mister and miss," he said in an oddly detached voice. "Did I hear you say... innocence?" Before they could reply, the boy's skin began to bubble and morph until it out burst the body of a level one akuma. The creature had canons sticking out all over its horrid body and tentacles as hard as steel protruding from the bottom. It aimed its cannons at the girls and fired rapidly. Sarah jumped in front of Mandy and held out her innocence, using it to shield them. Nodding in thanks, Mandy ran back and made a wide circle around, sneaking up on the monster from behind. As she ran forward brandishing her halberd the akuma turned around, its eyes widening in shock. She stabbed at it with the spike but mistook her distance. The metal penetrated the body of the akuma, but not nearly enough to kill it. It roared in pain and flew up wards, causing the snowflake Sarah threw to miss the main body but cut off several tentacles.

The snowflake came back to Sarah as Mandy ran back to her friend and asked "Where did it g-"

Giant bullets and missiles containing the virus rained down all around them cause a gigantic cloud of dust to rise up, mixed with smoke form the canons. Soon neither the girls nor the akuma could see more than an inch in front of their faces. As the akuma continued to blindly fire Sarah and Mandy tried to move out of the dust, but they couldn't tell which way to go in the huge cloud. Mandy started to cough a little but it grew to violent and harsh coughs as the dust and smoke triggered her asthma. Sarah kept her moving and patted her back but the akuma's bullets were starting to come closer on target as it followed the sounds of Mandy's coughs. Frustrated with herself she tore off a strip of her dress and tied it around her nose and mouth. This shielded her from the dust and smoke as well as muffling her coughs.

Sarah put her arm around Mandy's shoulder as her coughs eased until they were fewer, farther between, and quieter. This happened whenever they walked by a parked bus that was running in the school parking lot, so she knew all her friend needed now was reassurance and a guide. She was relieved when they got to the edge of the dust cloud, but that didn't last long. The akuma caught wise and stopped firing, allowing the dust to settle.

"Alright Mandy, now's our chance to-"

"Oh my god, another one!"

The girls looked at the church door and saw Allen and the police woman.

"Hey you two, are you exorcists?" He shouted.

"Yes and no," Mandy shouted back as she ran at the akuma which swatted her away with a tentacle. She went sliding across the ground and crashed into a building. "Aw, son of a b-"

"Mandy!" Shouted 'Seth'.

"Oh no, let me help!" Said Allen as he ran forward.

"No!" Said 'Seth' "This one's mine. No one messes with my woman."

"Seth!" Said Mandy as she walked forward. "You're embarrassing me!"

'Seth' smiled. "Sorry, but it's true."

As the akuma swooped lower to attack, Seth and Mandy ran forward. Sarah jumped up, higher than she ever could before. She had always joked about how the laws of physics don't seem to apply in anime, but this felt amazing. She brought her snowflake down on the akuma using all her might and the momentum from her decent to bring the monster crashing to the ground at Mandy's feet, cut into halves.

"Rest in peace, you poor soul." Mandy whispered. The carcass only took a few moments to disintegrate.

Allen smiled as he looked into space. The two girls realized he was watching the soul float away toward heaven where it would finally be at rest. It was a touching seen that could make one tear up. Or in certain fan girls' cases, squeal. Which is just what Mandy did.

As she glomped him.

"I can't believe it, you're so adorable! You beat that akuma in the church all by yourself! You're so heroic and cute!"

"W- what? I- I... Who are you?"

"I'm Mandy and I'm so beyond happy to meet you!"

Sarah looked at the two. _Allen is definitely even more adorable in person, but this accursed disguise would make it so awkward to fawn over him like Mandy..._

"Please miss, I need to go find the Black Order. If my master finds out that I've been making all these detours he'll- OW!"

Unable to help it (especially at the mention of Cross) Sarah tackled Mandy and Allen. "Come on Mandy, get off the poor boy," she cooed as she snuggled the two.

Allen, who was on the bottom of the pile, was very confused. "Was it something I said?"

**Thank you so much for reading! This story is co- written by Saria Hael, meh best friend. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will try to get the next one up soon. Reviews are appreciated and I will love you forever if you give one. :D Thank you again!**

**-Melody Meiyotoai**

*** "Domo arigato gozaimas" is a formal way of saying thank you in Japanese and "yo" is an article that shows extra emotion in a sentence, like using an exclamation point only it severs for any emotion. There, you just gained knowledge! Yay knowledge!**


End file.
